


Felicity Can't Tell When Oliver is Joking

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flarrow missing scene, Humor, Pre-relationship Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from Tumblr asked for a drabble about the moment before Felicity's, “Woah, it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver’s making a joke” to Barry. Here's what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Can't Tell When Oliver is Joking

“So, how are you going to help Barry?” Felicity asks eagerly after Barry leaves for the Central City PD. Oliver had told Barry that he will work with the younger man on the case, and asked Barry to meet him just outside of the Central City limits the next morning so they can begin.

Oliver looks at Felicity, unable to keep the smile off his face. Her smile – from getting him to agree to helping their friend out – was contagious. That smile, with dimples all out, and coupled with her fresh face, the blue dress that showed of her legs and her butt so excellently, the twinkle in her eyes, was just so … _beautiful_ to him. She made him so happy sometimes. Oliver was certain he was also looking at her like a lovesick fool. _Which he totally was,_ he admitted to himself, hoping that he wasn’t drooling as well.

“Can I come?” Felicity urges when Oliver doesn’t respond. Oliver chokes on his coffee, alerting Felicity to her words, “And by come, I meant, _go with you_. Not come _come_. Like what happens when people have sex. I mean, if they’re lucky. I guess that’s more for women. We don’t always – you know. For guys, I think it’s easier. Is it easier? _Don’t answer that!_ I don’t need to know that detail about you! I mean, it’s bad enough that you look that way, I don’t need no thoughts about you co–”

“Felicity!” Oliver protests, coughing and chuckling at the same time.

“Sorry!” Felicity, whose blush was in full force – Oliver thinks from the combination of embarrassment and air-loss from that mega-ramble – bites her bottom lip sheepishly.

Oliver shakes his head at her in helplessness.

“So, can I _go with you_?” Felicity asks again.

“Nope,” Oliver answers with a smirk, “I don’t think Barry would like an audience for what I’m planning to do with him.”

Felicity’s eyes widen, “And what are you planning to do with him?”

“I’m going to train him to be more aware of his surroundings,” Oliver responds.

“How?”

“By shooting him with an arrow. Maybe, two,” Oliver says confidently.

“Wait – what?” Felicity protests, “You’re kidding, right?”

Oliver shrugs before standing up from his seat and offering a hand to Felicity to get up from hers, “We should go. Digg’s waiting for us.”

“You’re not really going to shoot Barry with an arrow, are you?” Felicity prods as they leave Jitters, Oliver’s hand on her lower back, guiding her.

“I guess, we’ll see,” Oliver answers with an air of _something_ – to Felicity it felt like a mix of teasing and smugness.

“Nah, you’re pulling my leg,” Felicity concludes, hoping that she was right. _Oliver wouldn’t really shoot arrows at Barry, right? They’re friends!_ she thinks to herself.

“Whatever you say, Felicity,” Oliver answers with a smile, “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post from Tumblr: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/126346875728/shadowhunterinthetardis-so-i-was-just


End file.
